Talk:Vampire Bride/@comment-3319267-20150907034008
I have conversation for mission 1-6. If anyone has available video with it from mission 7-8 or Vincent introduction post here please. Revenger Anna: Here. This village has been facing attacks from monsters for the past few days. Anna: Some of the monsters are apparently unfamiliar to them, as well. (in the middle of battle) Anna: Could this be the end of it? How anticlimatic. Vincent: Don't let your guard down... They're getting close! Anna: Who are you? Who are "they"? (after lesser vampires show up) Vincent: Be careful. There's a paralytic poison in their fangs. If they hit you, your body will go numb nd you'll be unble to move. (after the battle) Anna: It looks like we drove them off, somehow. What are these strange monsters? Vincent: They are "Vampires". These, however, are the lowest of Vampires, beings known as "Lesser Vampires". Vincent: They are servants to real vampires, and resamble poor copies of them... Regardless, don't let your guard down. Vincent: They're tough and poisonous, so it's dangerous to get close to them. Anna: You seem toknow a lot. Do you happen to know why vampires have shown up here? Vincent: They are coming for... the bride. There is apparently a woman in this village whose blood was drained by a vampire. Karma: ... Anna: Who are you? Karma: My name is Karma. My homeland was destroyed by monsters, and I am now a wanderer. Karma: Just as he said, a few days ago I was attacked by a dark monster who drankmy blood. Vincent: The elder vampires increase their numbers by drinking blood. I'm sorry, but it's too late for you. Vincent: You'll be one of them soon. At the most in two days. Vincent: I'll put you down before you become amonster... Vincent introduction ??? Servant of the Darkness Vincent: I'll ask you one more time. That vampire woman... Karma... You intend to save her? Vincent: There is only one way to prevent her from becoming a servant to vampires. Vincent: You must collect blood serum from vampires, and then give her as much as possible... Vincent: So you intend to risk your life by collecting serum for a woman you just met. What a ridiculously good-natured group... Vincent: (If only I had met you earlier. Perhaps then I would still have my family...) Attack of the Wolves Vincent: The ever-nearing howling of the wolves gives me a bad feeling. (after killing first werewolves) Vincent: Werewolves. Normal weaponshave little exxect on them. Only magic or magical weapons are effective. Battle in the Moonlight Anna: Oh, Goddess, please lend me your strenght. Vincent: Praying is pointless. Carve out your own way. Wolves' Den X Vincent: It looks like this is definitely the wolves' den. I've got nothing but bad feelings about this. Threat of the Silverwolves Vincent: It seems the pack of wolves is getting closer. And there seem to be plenty of them... Vincent: The larger the pack, the stronger the leader... Keepyour guard up. Vampire ??? The Dweller in the Darkness X ???